Mlp laboratory testing fanfic:
by Asppl madmare
Summary: Twilight goes nuts on fetishs This a onther story i made a year ago


Twilight took a clipboard full of pony testing fetishes and written down the rooms for tests for each pony to be tested on the exspirments that are fun to play with, there are a total of 8 ponies that are going to try the fetieshs . First 2 test subject is vinyl scratch, and Octavia, the second test subjects are sweety belle and rarity, 3rd test subjects are nurse red heart and derpy hooves , the forth tests subjects are fluttershy and marble pie, now for the 5 th , 6th , 7th and 8th test subjects are , applebloom and Big Mac, pinkie pie, rainbow dash, Milky Way , roseluck, the 7th and 8th are

Applejack, spitfire. That's all the names of the test subjects. All the ponies are in the waiting room for testing. Twilight looked at the testing clipboard to call up for test subjects 1 and 2, twilight on the speaker: vinyl and Octavia report to test chamber 1 for exspirmeants please put belongings in the box for safety reasons. Both vinyl and Octavia walk down the hallway for testing, twilight was waiting on them, now , twilight said, you both are going to be tested on growth harmoans for giantness. This will not hurt you in any kind of way. The bottle I given you both is the same as your parter, now I am going to give you clothes to wear in the test, blue jeans and white shirt. And do please put on panties too , oh and I almost forgot what panties size you two wear ?octaiva said: well that depends on what I can whear,well, we both wear size 10/1/2. Twilight gave them pink panties, are these are what you looking for, Octavia and vinyl whear smileing, now , twilight said: what type of pants do you want for the testing?belbuttoms said vinyl and Octavia.The clothes there wearing are sagging on the floor in the room, vinyl look kind of cute in blue jeans and white shirt to ,Octavia thlough. The room there standing in is a blank white room for testing. Both of them looked like there wearing bilbottoms when on fore hooves. Vinyl looked down in her pants that are sagging, wiggling her tail in them felt comfortable wearing them in. Vinyl pop open the bottle top , they both gulping down the substance. Twilight looked at them and said : do you feel any different? Vinyl response with a no. But a gurgling sounds starting in vinyls panties. Vinyl was thinking about Octavia , that might trigger the harmoans in vinyls body. Vinyl watch in horror as a bulge growing in her pants. She blushed as it grows larger by the minute. Man I'm getting so excited about getting bigger in my pants vinyl said: vinyl bulge starting to push threw her panties in her pants: vinyl blushed as it keeps growing. At any moment vinyl will start growing bigger after sprouting in her pants stops. Octavia started to play in vinyl pants that bulge feels warm as it grows larger, vinyl, do you think we about to get bigger soon or another, Said Octavia: vinyl looked down in her pants to see her legs growing out of her pants, vinyl could feel her pants sizes increasing growth. Vinyls pants started to get tighter on her rump, Octavia can you please open my pants and unzip the zipper, please this is so much horsecock meat growing in my pants, and I'm all ready started to get bigger, hurry please. Vinyls growth is slow, but Octavia has to open her pants to get the bulge, and at last vinyls horsecock flopped to the floor, it grew 2 feet long, and 3 inches thick, vinyl growth is slow, her pants are stretching thigh, vinyl could feel her panties stretching too with her body, . Twilight saw the test subject working on vinyl but not Octavia? Twilight taping on the glass window: muffled: Octavia why haven't you grew like your partner vinyl, what's wrong with what I gave you, that bottle substance has to be like your friend.? Octavia gave a shocking look, umm I don't know if I'm growing or not.? Eep! ,Octavia hooves starts throbbing, Octavia must be getting horny just right now said twilight. Octavia put her hoove in her mouth, she grew out a small thumb , and started to blow up her front leg, then onther fingers inflated into balloons, then a loud boing, Octavia's front leg now a balloon, ahh that's better, a balloon hoove said Octavia. Vinyl pants are starting to rip the fabric. Vinyls rear is bulgeing outwords, her pink panties are showing. Vinyls horsecock is getting longer and possibly horny too. Vinyls now a 8feet ,and then 50 feet tall.Octavia is getting there, but not quite a gaint net. Vinyl sat down on her rump to finish with a super sperm precum shots, Octavia's balloon Hoover started to deflate into her own body, then she got on vinyl body and moaned and groans as she played with her, Octavia lifted vinyl horse meat, vinyl smiled and let her do so, ooh vinyl your almost outgrown your pants may I take my pants off for you too? Vinyl nodded yes in awsear, Octavia rubbed her cock and it throb more than once more. Octavia slapped vinyl butt to play with her, vinyls body throb and the blood vains and her muscles tightened for her body to fit her frame. Vinyls horsecock growth was unbelievable huge. Octavia will have a hard time having sex with her with that small pony body, Octavia pushed her hooves on vinyls underwear to get them off, Octavia and vinyl are half naked with only there white shirts on . Vinyl here I come, I'm going to grow to your hight with a belly dance. Vinly rubed octy chin in reaspon. Octavia holds vinyls cock with a soft touch grip. Octavia did the camel dance, stomped up and down like a camel, then patted her pink panties with a wobble like a snake she giggled as she did her growth dance. Octavia crawling down vinyls body to grow like a giant sexy pony, vinyl though in her mind that this isn't working, Octavia stop a minute said vinyl, lets try something different can we ? Siad the gaint vinyl, vinyls cock throbs as she is horny now , vinly put her hooves around Octavia, then uses her magic to pop her clothes off and only have panties on,. Vinyl rolls her back and forth on her hooves, vinly thought in her mind,. Well ,this is going to be fun. Twilight was watching in inamazment that the harmoan is working, but she put her clipboard down up a minute, to check her Harmaon growth checklist. Number one, did it make the test subject changed different? . Twilight wrote,yes on the broad. Number two, did the growth testing cause hornyes or over sexdrive increased? Yes ,twilight said. Well. The test subject vinly scratch had a over size horsecock growth, and above reproductive sperm that can inflate anything in its paths and sincetive touch? Well that's a yes, next question, does the subject started flapping or clopping with a massive cum shots. At that point twilight said not at the monment. But it will smell bad at that rate, twilight saw them look cute as a macro ponies. Well ,twilight siad, better get them a collar on there necks, a huge collar was ready for them, they had after sex , Vinyl dick slowly shrink back in its sack, twilight walked in and motion them to sit down on there stomach,there clothes had rips and tears, Vinyl bulge showed its massive size, twilight thought how much cum splat on the floor. It smelled strong of sex and musk,


End file.
